


Waiting for Cake

by MsWoof



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, fateverse_exchange_2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWoof/pseuds/MsWoof
Summary: A drabble piece about two friends, and waiting for cake!
Kudos: 3





	Waiting for Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@fuzzy_ren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40fuzzy_ren).



> This is my piece for the Fateverse Holiday Exchange secret Santa. This is my first time doing this am I'm pretty proud since its much longer than what I normally do.  
> I hope you like it Ren!

Rushing inside to escape the cold air, a ginger haired woman entered into the much warmer bakery. She speedily makes her way over to stand in front of the display case while warming her hands. Today the cakes were the first to go, the top few shelves bare. The woman pouts, her goal for the day was to pick something up in time for the holiday party. Looking lower she contemplated the merits of getting tarts instead. Maybe she could get away with getting everyone individual tarts, but the kids were really looking forward to some cake.

“What’s with that frown, eh?” Comes a voice from above her. Arm casually propped on the counter, and a lazy smirk on his face was, Robin stared down at her. “Can’t decide what to get again, Gudako?”

Glaring up from the display case she grouses out, “No. You ran out of cakes.” Straightening up, she makes a show of dusting off her coat and angrily crossing her arms. “Robin, I didn’t take you for a slacker. Not having a single cake to sell and it's only noon.” After maintaining the glare for barely a few seconds before breaking down into giggles, with Robin joining soon after. Once the two caught their breaths they got down to business.

“So,” Gudako looked at him with a narrow stare. “Where are those cakes?” Robin sheepishly rubbed his neck and let out a nervous chuckle. He looked everywhere else to avoid the penetrating gaze.

“Um, uh. We’re working on ‘em” She narrows her eyes farther. She knew it wasn’t exactly a lie, but at the same time it was only noon, barely even even noon at that! This bakery was hardly even during the holidays, that isn't to say what they made wasn’t good, but they’ve never run out of cakes by noon before. Seeming to sense her question Robin let out a great huff.

“Yeah, funny thing actually. A few weeks ago, some blogger came by and got one of our cakes. Posted it to her social media feed and bam we’re getting flooded pretty early these days.”

Looking around, Gudako finally noticed how the normally cozy bakery was more crowed than usual. Most of the hairs that lined the window counter tables were occupied along with the far corner that was composed of a few armchairs and a couch which normally housed tired students working on a group project. Instead, there’s a group of finely dressed businessmen who seem to be deep in conversation.

“That. That blogger really picked up business huh?” Slumping and flopping his arms over the counter, Robin dramatically sighs, “Yeah. She was so annoying about it too barging in demanding the best thing we had and then walking off with it to snap pictures. Thankfully she had an assistant who paid for the stuff. I feel bad for the guy.”

“Who was it anyways? Also, what cakes are baking back there? I wanna get...,” She unintentionally drags out the vowel as she thinks. “An assorted box of 8 slices, no nuts like normal.”

“Slow your roll there Guda. And we’re just making more of what’s in front. As for that blogger” He pushed himself up to look to the back to check the cake progress. “I think it was Roma Queen, you know the blond that everyone says looks like Arty, remember her?” Distantly a beep was heard and Robin left her to go check up on the cakes.

As he went off Guda muttered the name a few times under her breath. It certainly sounded familiar but no one was coming to mind. Pulling out her phone she quickly types in the name, best way to jog her memory.

“Excuse me, Ma’am are you in line?”

Turning around quickly she saw a small family that consisted of a mother and two daughters was behind her.

“Oh. Yeah, I’m waiting on a complicated order, lemme just get out of the way here.”

Nodding in understanding, they move up to the counter to wait as Gudako stands a bit farther to the side. Looking past the waiting family to the display she contemplates taking a seat, since they have to decorate and wrap a whole new batch of cakes anyways. The seats were looking very tempting, especially since it could be hours till her order was ready. It looks like another worker had taken over the register. Leaning this way and trying to look to the back showed glimpses of orange hair in a hastily put-on hair net and flashes of pink as Robin and his co-worker hurried about. Humming a bit, she checks the time. It's slightly half past noon, and given that they need to cool the cakes and decorate them, it would be at least four more hours before Gudako would get her order. She didn’t exactly want to leave yet, besides talking with Robin was very fun. However, it would also be a bit rude for her to just up and leave too, especially without saying a word. Mind made up she goes to find an empty chair.

The one she finds isn’t her first choice, it really isn’t even in her top ten but it would do. _Ugh, damn Roma Queen._ It's great that she drummed up business but being out my favorite spot sucks. Pulling out the chair at one of the window counters seats she plopped down for a long wait. Thankfully the one she chose was next to an outlet eliminating the need to try and ask to plug up in someone else’s space. Staring out the window she was lulled into watching the people walk by and the shenanigans of the street as others prepared for their holiday parties.

In the back, Robin was trying his damnedest to aid Tamako with all the cakes. He really wasn’t expecting to get roped so deeply into this at all but Parvati got called away to attend to family matters and neither of the Emiya’s were scheduled this week. And their last resort Tamako’s sisters were all out of town. This was a bit of a nightmare. The only person left to help was Boudica and even her unflappable calm was flagging.

Quickly pulling cakes out of the oven he transferred them over to the cooling racks, and putting new sheet trays back into the oven. Tamako was off prepping decorations and fillings for the cakes. Boudica was working on shaping the cakes that have cooled and crumb coating those that didn’t require a special filling.

“Robin! The oven is set too high for that cake!” Called Tamako.

“Right, sorry!”

“When you're done I’ve got another ready for you Tama!” yelled Boudica as she touched up the one, she was crumb coating.

“Great pop it in the fridge and I’ll get to it when I’m done with these cherries!”

Running to and fro was more mentally exhausting than physically. Order’s were thankfully not piling up yet but there was no telling. Especially with the sudden influx of customers from the social media post. He really couldn’t be that mad since it was driving business up. They went from the handful of locals that made up their customer base to bag fulls of new faces and tourists coming in through the door almost overnight. They were not prepared at all and the difficulty in adjusting left all of them nervous for the future. Even more so with Shirou the little baby of the group heading off to Uni soon and not being able to help out anymore.

Fast hands yanked him back from his throughs, his bare hand inches from picking up a hot tray.

“Robin, if your tired go take a break, we can handle things for 15.” Boudica’s tone was firm but not mad. Her steely look sent him out of the kitchens, back to the register where Carmine the part timer had taken over. Did she leave? I mean fair it was taking a while. He really did need to take a seat though, after finally slowing down from all the running, his feet were killing him. Gesturing to Carmine that he we was taking a break, he quickly went to the office to take off his apron. No need for people to question if he was on the clock or not.

Coming back out he spots Gudako staring dazedly out the window. Smirking, he deftly made his way over to her staying in her blind spot, just to make sure he didn’t ruin the surprise. Once he was right behind her, he quickly blew a puff of air in her ear.

**_“HAAAAA!”_ **

Quick hands from both of them kept the chair from toppling over, one grabbing the counter in front and the other grabbing the back of the chair. Panic subsiding both started to laugh somewhat raucously, other customers joining in and a few giving them the stink eye.

“Hey, got room for me next to ya?” Blowing a razzberry at her friend she nodded. “That was horrible and I want another slice of cake as compensation!”

“Hey, I can’t go giving you free cakes like this all the time. I gotta have a paycheck to keep living!”

“Not, my fault you keep needing back in my good graces.” She smirked at him, a maniacal glint in her eye.

“I think it's exactly your fault for being offended by everything actually.” He snarked back. “That aside, we should have your order done by like 4:30. We don’t seem to be having a rush today.” Looking over at the line to the counter he could cautiously say he was right. It was mostly regulars and pretty short. It was likely due to the tourist wanting to be bundled up in their rooms than venturing out to their bakery.

“Well, no real rush. You know I don’t have work until next week anyways and the party isn’t until 8. Only downside is that my favorite spot is taken.” Gudako glowers over to the couches and sofa. The business men had yet to wrap up whatever it was they were doing there. Or maybe they weren’t business men at all, and just well-dressed students. Hard to say at this point.

“So, what are you bringing to the party Robin? Since I have the cakes.”

“Hehe, I'm bringing drinks.” The other declared with a wide smile. “The good stuff too since I got a raise. Annoying as all the work has been, getting more customers means I get paid more. Gotta thank her for that at least.”

Both nodded in agreement. The bakery wasn’t in danger of going under but it was definitely nice to see it thrive.

“How much longer are you on the clock anyways?”

“Uh, another two hours at least. I was planning to stay longer cause of the cake issue.”

“Oh, that’s fair. With all the Tama sisters out of town Tamako must be pulling her hair out right now.”

“Oh yeah she is. Especially since the holiday season has all those pre-orders for her to fill. Anyways, my breaks almost over. Catch you at the party!”

It was another hour before Gudako was called back to the counter to collect her order. Eight slices, none with nuts, just like normal. She paid and thanked Carmine, stopping to check the time before exiting the store. It was 3:45, early on the order so that meant things were slowing down in the kitchens. Maybe he’d even get to get off work early. She hopped so; the poor baker really had been swamped after that posting went live. Still, it was doing them good so it's hard to complain. After all she had a party to prep for!

The party was hosted by Ozy and Gil, two weirdly good friends despite how much they seem to try to out compete each other. The two had agreed that Gil’s place was where it was, mostly due to Ozy’s cat hoarding tendencies and how it was not safe for anyone but him, his wife, Nitocris, and Arash since the cats were very picky not to mention allergies. She came up the sprawling building that was Gil’s mansion dressed in a red loose cut dress, hair in a low bun at her nape, and cake in hand. This was going to be great!

Inside Gil and Ozy were already indulging in their horrible habits, Gil with his wine cup 3/4th full and Ozy being sickeningly cute to his wife making everyone else wish they would get a room. In the corner was Artoria piling her plate with the snack set aside for her. Leave it to Gil to cater to his obsession. The room was furnished less lavishly than one would expect of Gil, but themed as a middle eastern entertainment room with a window that took up the entire wall, letting guests look out into his massive garden. Pillows and throws were tossed all around meaning anywhere had the potential to turn into a seat sans the food tables. As Guda made her way over to the dining table with the cake she heard the tattle tell clicking of footsteps behind her. Bracing as not to lose the cake, she prepared for the surprise.

“Hey there!”

_Oh good I didn’t drop it!_

Behind her materialized Robin, dressed in a frankly hideous sweater covered in the face of BB-chan the popular game character. It seems his friend forced him into it.

“What the heck? Did you lose a bet to Berenice?”

“Haha. And not exactly, she ruined my planned outfit and forced me to wear this instead.” He gave a pointed look over towards a purple haired girl who was happily chatting away with Gawain and Archie. Looking over one could see the smugness she radiated.

“Ouch. Well at least Gil doesn’t have a dress code. Though he’d break it in an instant. That man can’t dress, I tell you.”

“Exactly.”

The two of them set down their offering on the table before migrating to one of the numerous sitting surfaces in the room. Gil’s preference for middle eastern themed décor sure was convenient. Getting comfortable on the pile of pillows the two filled each other in on what happened since they last saw each other.

“So Tamako really broke a cart?” It was difficult to imagine the normally careful woman doing something like that. She prided herself on being the best in the kitchen of all her sisters.

“Yeah! It was kinda horrifying but amazing at the same time! Went flying cause of some spilled icing no one noticed. Least she’s fine though and the carts are easy enough to fix.” Giggled Robin as he retold the incident.

“Yeah, I mean its not like the Emiya’s hold a monopoly in this city for their metal work or anything!” added in Gudako.

“If their kid is gonna work for me you better bet I’m milking all those benefits!”

So, caught up in the stories they almost missed Gil’s grand announcement that it was time for games. Both smiled widely as they got up from their seats to see what the selection for this year would be. Soon everyone was caught up in the madness of things, Robin getting knocked upside the head with a pillow during the pillow fight, herself squealing in delight when Gil made a play to take out Ozy’s wife only for Ozy to valiantly jump in front of the hit during laser tag, it was great.

_Man, I hope next year we can have just as much fun~!_


End file.
